


Happy Six Months, my Superhero

by prince_moony



Category: jacksepticegos, jacksepticeye
Genre: EgoShipping, Fluff, Jackieboyman - Freeform, Jacksepticeye Fandom - Freeform, Jacksepticeye egos, M/M, Marvin the Magnificent - Freeform, marvelsepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_moony/pseuds/prince_moony
Summary: Jackieboyman, being a superhero gets tired and stressed all the time. He's dating the famous witch and magician Marvin the Magnificent. During one of his harsher days, he returns home. Only to remember he nearly misses a date with his boyfriend, but everything ends up okay at the end.
Relationships: Jackieboyman/Marvin the Magnificent, Marvelsepticeye
Kudos: 22





	Happy Six Months, my Superhero

Jackie, after a long battle, returned home to his flat. He was bruised and bloody, his superhero outfit was ripped in various places, and was in an already bad mood too. That affected his strategies, and ultimately got his ass kicked.  
He saw a ball of light in his kitchen though, as he was going through his closet for gauze.  
Jackie went to investigate, and he saw Marvin’s familiar. A little kitten that was made of his magic, and usually was around Marvin, affectionately named Millie by Jackie. But, she was here.  
Mille moved towards Jackie, as he sat in a kitchen chair. She rested in his lap as he wrapped bandages around his arms, applying bandages to his legs and one on his face.  
He looked around his kitchen, his eyes stopping on the calendar. He had forgotten today, he was supposed to go on a date with Marv, it was their sixth month anniversary today.  
Jackie silently cursed himself, as he looked at the clock and realized the time. He has twenty minutes, after checking what time it was. It’s 5:40, and he has twenty minutes.  
When he looked again, Millie was gone. Marvin is going to be pissed. Jackie rushed to his room, pulling out some clothes.

Jackie was in the bathroom, messily pulling together his best clothes. Looking up in the mirror, he was trying to smooth out his hair, trying to get rid of the ash in it from that guy earlier. Some burns and cuts were still on him, as he grabbed more bandages he saw the time, he had about five minutes to get to the restaurant across town. Great, he thought to himself.  
Just as he was throwing the last bits of his outfit together, he got a text from Marv saying, “See you there in a few, Jacky” Followed by a cute little heart. Jackie smiled a bit, leaning forward to see his phone and read it. He fixed his shirt, and quickly put his shoes on and went to leave.  
Then he remembered something he got Marv, and had to dig through his drawers to find it.  
‘Shit, shit, shit,’ he thought to himself, realizing he didn’t have a lot of time, maybe a few seconds left to get to meet Marvin.  
At the last minute he pulled it out, a small golden bracelet charm that’s a cat with a witch hat. Jackie shoved it into his shirt pocket and rushed out the door, slamming it quickly behind him.  
Jackie jumped in his car, speeding down the road. Nobody was there anyway, no harm.  
His phone was going off from a few texts from Marvin, since he made it a habit to never be late. He drove by the scene he got home from, still police cars surrounding the slightly on fire building. Seeing that replaced his panic with his bad mood from earlier, but he was looking forward to his dinner and movie date with Marvin.  
Finally, he pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, and hopped out. Marvin was still waiting outside, and Jackie ran up to hug him  
“Aw, there’s my favorite superhero! Jackie,” Marvin said with a soft smile.  
“Hey, Magicboy,” Jackie said, laughing. The laugh turned into a cough, Jackie forgot that he inhaled flames earlier. Marvin wrapped his arm around Jackie’s back, walking him into the restaurant.  
Jackie noticed what Marvin was wearing, his normal attire for being a magician and using actual magic. It was a normal button down white shirt with frills, his black pants. Instead of a blue cloak, it was a small blue jacket. Compared to what Jackie had thrown together, Marv looked amazing. Jackie always thinks he’s amazing, no matter what. Jackie was only wearing a red button down with the sleeves messily rolled up, not to mention showing his bandages on his arm, with black pants.  
“Hello, do you have a reservation?” said the hostess at the table. She flipped through the book, looking to see the recent reservations.  
“Whose name, dear?” Marvin looked down at Jackie sitting on one of the chairs, still coughing quietly.  
“Mine,” Jackie whispered, trying not to get into a coughing fit again.  
Marvin said Jackie’s name, and the hostess led them to a table.  
Marv helped Jackie stand again, Jackie leaning on Marv for support as they held hands.

They both sat down at a table, a waiter ordering their drinks. Jackie stole Marvin’s other water, seeing as he kept coughing.  
“So.. I saw you on the news today,” Marv said quietly, being sure not to let others surrounding them know that Jackie was Jackieboyman.  
“Ah yeah, haha,” Jackie laughed nervously, immediately knowing he was going to get scolded by his boyfriend.  
“When we get home I can treat the injuries you have,” Marv said, anxiously stirring his water with his straw.  
“Can I explain myself first?” Jackie mumbled, receiving a nod from Marvin.  
“The guy started a fire, hence the villain's name, Ember. I woke up on the wrong side of the bed, and he was messing with me. Taunting me, saying he’d hurt whoever I love. I lost it, I couldn’t breathe from the fire as I was trying to save everyone. The smoke made me hallucinate. I..I..” Jackie started stuttering, getting lost in the events. Flashbacks.  
He really didn’t feel like having a meltdown in front of other people at the moment.  
Marvin immediately knew what was happening, and squeezing Jackie’s hand brought him back to the present.  
“Hey, superman, it’s okay,” Marvin whispered in a soft voice.  
“I’m here, you’re safe,” He continued, placing his other hand overtop Jackie’s.  
Marvin sent a warm feeling through Jackie, and made him less tense. Jackie’s shoulders dropped, finally relaxing.  
Jackie took a few deep breaths, before letting go.  
“Anyway, yeah.. And then I got super hurt, and could’ve died. Then I forgot about our date until Mille showed up,” Jackie said, trying to slide it off with his nervous laughter.  
“Then we are definitely getting to my place to watch a good movie soon,” Marv said, smiling at Jackie. That made Jackie feel instantly better, seeing his love smile.  
The waitress came over, and they ordered their food.

“Where is Mille, by the way?” Jackie brought up a while after they ordered their food. He asked through chewing food, which Marvin hated.  
“She came home after she saw you,” Marv answered, sipping on water.

They both had finished their food, waiting on the waitress to come back with the check.  
“Oh, I nearly forgot!” Jackie piped up, taking out the gift from his shirt pocket.  
“Happy six months, Marvy,” Jackie continued, showing the bracelet to Marvin.  
“Jackie, you got that for me?” Marvin squealed with excitement, immediately seeing the cat charm he grabbed it, fitting it onto his wrist.  
“I love it!” Marvin exclaimed, examining it on his wrist.  
“Heh, good. That took me two months to customly make,” Jackie chuckled.  
“Your gift is at my place,” Marv said. His tone implied something, which made Jackie’s face light up with a hint of pink.  
The two continued to make flirtatious remarks at each other, as the waitress came with their check.  
“Oh, thank you!” Marvin said to the waitress, who was walking away. Jackie had embarrassed himself since Marvin made his face turn red from the remarks. That wouldn’t be tonight, he thought. Only a movie.

They both evenly split the check and tip, both holding hands with each other as they walked out. They had to part to go to their respective cars, though. As he was walking away, Jackie saw Marvin fiddling with the cat charm on the bracelet, eventually it turned a teal just like Mille. Jackie wondered if it glowed, as he sat inside his car.  
He sighed, wondering how Marvin could love a superhero like him. He probably doesn’t deserve him, Jackie thought again. Shaking those thoughts from his head, he followed Marvin in his car to his house.  
As Jackie walked inside, he saw Millie sitting on the windowsill, hearing Marvin place down the leftovers in the kitchen.  
“Now, before you can see your special surprise gift, let’s get those injuries healed, huh?” Marvin asked, sarcastically placing his hand on his hip. The other was busy dragging Jackie to the room.  
The room was Marvin’s spare room, which he turned into a resting room for Jackie, acquitted with various healing spells and herbs, as well as a bed for him to rest on. The room was covered in plants, nearly in a quaint green glow. The bed lies on the upper northeast corner of the room, right next to one of Marvin’s plants that blew healing powder on the person occupying the bed. The shelves in the room are filled with overflowing plants, herbs, and different containers of healing magic and liquids.  
Marvin sat Jackie on the bed, slowly undoing his shirt. Marvin’s mouth dropped, seeing how much damage the villain really did.  
Jackie winced when Marvin pulled off the bandages and gauze.  
“Hey, it’s okay,” Marvin cooed, in that same soft voice he used earlier.  
Marvin slowly applied the healing medicine to Jackie’s various cuts, bruises, and burns, then replaced the bandages. Everytime Marvin touched Jackie, Jackie couldn’t help but flinch.  
“Jackie,” Marvin started, getting eye contact with Jackie.  
“Let’s go rest dear,” Marvin’s commanding voice dropped, replaced with his soft spoken voice, kissing Jackie’s cheek to ensure the procedure was over. He slowly helped Jackie off the table, redressing him into some of Marvin’s older clothes as they walked to the living room.  
“One moment, I have to change into my comfy clothes,” Marvin said with a giggle, rushing upstairs. Jackie’s cheeks got a hint of pink of what that implied.  
Jackie made himself comfortable, sitting on the couch in Marvin’s living room. He noticed on the table was a little wrapped gift box, around as big as a DVD case. He picked it up and examined it, barely being able to see his hand because of how big Marvin’s pajamas were on him.  
Jackie quickly dropped it onto the table as he heard Marvin come back down, Millie quickly grabbing his attention. Millie crawled over to Jackie, and as Jackie tried to pet her she purred. Petting Millie just meant your hand feeling very warm, and then phasing through her fur.  
Marvin came over, also wearing pjs. He sat next to Jackie, wrapping an arm around him.  
“Did you see your gift?” Marvin asked, picking up the gift on the table. It was the DVD case shaped gift, and Marvin handed it to Jackie.  
Jackie ripped it open, and saw the gift.  
“Yeah, I found that online. I brought out my old DVD player for us to watch it, since, I know you like using that instead you old schooler,” Marvin explained, as Jackie turned over the DVD of his favorite movie, The Princess Bride. Jackie shot up with excitement, completely forgetting his wounds and popped it in the DVD player as Marvin turned on the TV.  
Marvin also materialised a popcorn bowl, which had the perfect amount of butter and salt. Just to Jackie’s liking.  
Marvin moved to lay on the cough, Jackie leaning against his Magic boyfriend.  
“Ready to start the movie?” Marvin asked, looking down at Jackie.  
Jackie moved, leaning on his stomach. As Marvin was leaning down, Jackie gave him a quick peck on his lips. He felt the same spark he always got, whenever he was with Marvin or kissed his wonderful lover.  
They both smiled at each other, quietly taking in each other and remembering they’ve been together for six months.  
It stopped when Millie accidentally jumped on Jackie’s back, which made him arch it in pain.  
“Jackie are you okay?” Marvin asked, worried in his voice.  
“Haha yeah, that tickled a little bit actually,” Jackie smiled and laughed, as Mille came between them. Jackie pet her, as she laid on Marvin’s chest right above Jackie.  
The couple kissed again, taking a bit longer this time. Once they broke, they both smiled at each other again. Marvin unpaused it, Jackie laid on his love.  
After two hours into the movie, they ended up falling asleep. Both asleep together, cuddling with Millie as well.  
When Jackie woke up again, it was nearly dawn. Marvin was still asleep, the TV playing the DVD screensaver bouncing around the screen. Millie was also asleep, quietly mewing on her owner’s shoulder.  
Jackie moved a bit to stretch, when he noticed a note on the table. He must’ve missed it when he opened the gift, as it said, “Happy Six Months, my superhero.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first fanfiction haha, i hope you liked it! since its my first, any criticism is appreciated, thank you!


End file.
